pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Düstere Geheimnisse
"Düstere Geheimnisse" ist die siebte Episode der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta", die auf dem Regelwerk Vampire V5 basiert. Ricardo verstößt beinahe gegen die Regeln der Maskerade, als Er leichtfertig das Emblem der Camarilla auf seiner Homepage verwendet. Damit ruft Er Michael Fledger auf den Plan und handelt mit Diesem einen Deal aus, um nicht zur Rechenschaft gezogen zu werden. Er trifft außerdem auf Gunther Witherbloom und kann mit Diesem den Handel im Namen von Ashley Greenwood abschließen, um von seinen Schulden gegenüber den Toreador endgültig befreit zu werden. Liam besucht indes den Campus der Emory University und sieht nach Chiara. Er hört von Ihren Alpträumen, kann sich Ihr aber nicht zeigen. Unterstützung und Beistand erhält Sie jedoch durch Brianna Rivers, die mit Ihr redet und Ihre Gedanken teilt. Liam vertraut sich Ihr schließlich an und Brianna erzählt Liam von Warren Dinklage, dem Mann, den Er seit 14 Jahren sucht und der tatsächlich vormals in Atlanta gewesen ist. Obgleich Er nun endlich einen Namen zu der gesuchten Person hat, muss die weitere Suche vorerst warten, denn Cassie schwebt in Gefahr. Ihre Erzeugerin betreibt schwarze Blutmagie und soll durch die Camarilla getötet werden. Die junge Vampirin muss aus der Schusslinie geschafft werden. Obwohl Er sie bislang immer nur als Last gesehen hat, erklärt sich Liam letztlich bereit, Cassie auf seine Fahrt nach Miami mitzunehmen, auch wenn dies ein großes Risiko darstellt. Handlung Als Ricardo in der folgenden, letzten Nacht vor der Soiree erwacht, fühlt Er sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen zufrieden. Er beschließt, die Zeit bis zum Treffen mit den Nosferatu damit zu verbringen, eine Homepage einzurichten, ähnlich wie Liam es getan hat, um seine Dienste als Leibwächter und Sicherheitsexperte besser anbieten zu können. Er designt auch wirklich eine Homepage und dazu ein Logo, welches Er aus dem Kopf zeichnet und dies für passend empfindet. Zu spät erkennt Ricardo, dass Er sich in seinem künstlerischen Elan hat treiben lassen und versehentlich das Ankh der Camarilla auf seiner Homepage verewigt hat. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat Er auch Liam bereits auf die Homepage verlinkt, sodass Dieser als erstes Ricardos Fehler sehen kann und diesen sofort anruft. Doch Liam ist nicht der Einzige. Ehe Ricardo reagieren kann, wird seine Homepage vom Netz genommen und Er erhält eine mysteriöse Mail, die nicht zurückverfolgt werden kann, in welcher Ihm aber von einer anonymen Person geraten wird, in Zukunft vorsichtiger zu sein. Doch der Rat kommt zu spät, denn kurz darauf steht schon Michael Fledger als Mitglied der Geißel vor der Tür, um den Verstoß gegen die Maskerade zu prüfen. Er unterhält sich mit Ricardo und Liam und erzählt Beiden detailliert, warum keine Fehler toleriert werden und dass das 21. Jahrhundert eine schwere Zeit für Vampire geworden ist, weswegen die Bedingungen der Maskerade schwer verstärkt wurden. Er ist letztlich bereit, Ricardo's Verstoß nicht der Obrigkeit zu melden, wenn Dieser Ihm im Gegenzug bei der Reparatur seines Fernsehers hilft, was Ricardo sofort zusagt. Während Ricardo mit Michael zu dessen Apartment aufbricht, beschließt Liam, sich zum Campus der Emory University zu begeben und dort nach Chiara Jones, seinem Mündel, zu sehen. Er trifft direkt zum Zeitpunkt einer Studentenparty ein und mischt sich unerkannt unter die Studenten. Nach kurzer Zeit kann Er Chiara und Ihre beiden Freunde entdecken, die sich etwas abseits der größten Partyszene unterhalten. Als Liam näherkommt, um dem Gespräch zu lauschen, wird Er schwer beunruhigt, als Er hört, dass Chiara immer noch unter schweren Alpträumen leidet und sich mehr und mehr zu fragen beginnt, was der Grund dafür ist. Er hört jedoch auch, wie Sie und Ihre Freunde von einer anonymen Person namens "Brie" sprechen, die Ihr vielleicht helfen kann, da Sie wohl schon einer anderen Studentin, Amely Bloomsdale, geholfen hat. Liam vermutet, dass es sich hierbei um übernatürliche Hilfe handeln könnte und fürchtet sofort, dass Chiara sich in große Gefahr bringt. Er versucht mitzuhören, als Chiara diese ominöse Person anruft und die Angerufene wiederum anbietet, ins Diner auf dem Campus zu kommen. Liam's Bemühungen, dem Gespräch zu folgen, werden durch einen betrunkenen Studenten gestört, welcher Ihn anspricht und auf seine abweisenden Gesten aufdringlich reagiert. In einem schwachen Moment, geleitet durch Angst und Wut, übernimmt das Tier in Liam die Kontrolle und Er bricht dem Studenten das Genick. Als Ihm bewusst wird, was Er getan hat, ist es bereits zu spät. Es gelingt Ihm gerade noch, die Leiche die Treppe runterfallen zu lassen, sodass der Vorfall wie ein Unfall aussieht und Chiara und Ihren Freunden unerkannt aufs Gelände und zum Diner zu folgen. Von plötzlich auftretenden, schweren Gewissensbissen geplagt, kann Liam sich erst durch das Lieblingslied seiner vermissten Freundin Selina beruhigen, welches Er über das Handy hört. Es erinnert Ihn an seine Mission und seine Buße, nun auch für den Tod des Jungen. Gleichzeitig begibt sich Ricardo mit Michael Fledger zu dessen Apartment, um die Reparaturen an dessen Fernseher durchzuführen. Rasch findet Er jedoch heraus, dass dies gar nicht nötig ist, denn es sind lediglich die Batterien in dessen Fernbedienung leer. Nachdem Er sich des Problems angenommen hat, sieht Michael den Deal als erfüllt an und lässt Ricardo mit einer Verwarnung davonkommen. Ricardo erhält dann, kurz nachdem Er sich von Michael verabschiedet hat, eine Nachricht von Pete, Ihn an der nächsten Metrostation zu treffen, wohin Er sich auch prompt begibt. Dort trifft Er Pete und dessen Erzeuger, kann jedoch weder dessen Gesicht erkennen, noch stellt sich der ältere Nosferatu Ihm vor. Ricardo folgt den Beiden zu einem alten Wartungshäuschen in den Tunneln der Metro, welches von den Nosferatu zu einer Art Zerrbild eines Diners umgebaut wurde und als Treffpunkt und Verhandlungsort mit Kainiten der "Oberwelt" fungiert. Dort lernt Ricardo, wie von Pete versprochen, den Parlamentär der Nosferatu kennen und führt im Namen von Ms. Greenwood die Verhandlungen mit Diesem. Der alte Nosferatu, mit Namen Gunther Witherbloom, weiß sofort, dass die Harpye einen Datenstick von Ihm möchte und letztlich einigen Er und Ricardo sich darauf, dass Er dem Brujah den Datenstick für die erste Harpye überlässt, wenn Ms. Greenwood Ihm im Gegenzug einen großen Gefallen erweist. Ricardo, der als Unterhändler die Vollmachten hierfür besitzt, sagt dem Parlamentär dies zu. Nachdem Er den Datenstick in Gewahrsam genommen hat und die Verhandlungen beendet sind, entschwinden Mr. Witherbloom und Pete's Erzeuger sofort in die Schatten. Bevor auch Er geht, ist es nun an Pete, einen Gefallen von Ricardo zu fordern: Er will eine Verabredung mit Viona Ghost, dem attraktiven Ghul von Ms. Greenwood und Ricardo soll dieses Treffen arrangieren. Der Brujah sagt zu, sein Bestes hierfür zu versuchen. Zeitgleich verfolgt Liam sein Mündel und dessen Freunde in das Diner auf dem Campus und beobachtet dort die Ankunft der ominösen Person mit Namen "Brie". Diese entpuppt sich schließlich als Brianna Rivers, die Parlamentärin der Toreador, die Liam in der letzten Nacht kennengelernt hatte. Er folgt der Unterhaltung und erfährt, dass Brianna wohl ein Küken auf dem Campus betreut, eine junge Toreador ohne Erzeuger. Unwissend um die wahre Natur von Amely und Brianna bittet Chiara diese um Hilfe. Brianna rät Ihr zu Ablenkung und verspricht, bald wieder zu kommen, um noch einmal mit Ihr zu sprechen. Nachdem die Jugendlichen das Diner verlassen haben, gesellt sich Brianna zu Liam, um mit Diesem zu sprechen, da Sie seine Anwesenheit natürlich längst bemerkt hatte. Im nachfolgenden Gespräch sorgt Brianna's offene Art abermals dafür, dass Liam Vertrauen zu Ihr fasst und Ihr von seiner besonderen Beziehung zu Chiara erzählt: Sie ist das Waisenkind, welches Liam 14 Jahre zuvor vor einem monströsen Ventrue gerettet hatte. Leider verlor Er in dieser Nacht sowohl seine Freundin als auch die Mutter von Chiara, die bei der waghalsigen Flucht vor dem Vampir verstarb. Mit schweren Schuldvorwürfen beladen versucht Liam nun, Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, indem Er Chiara finanziell unterstützt. Doch mehr und mehr fürchtet der junge Vampir, dass Chiara's Fragen zu einem Problem werden könnten. Inzwischen liebäugelt Er sogar damit, Chiara in die Welt der Dunkelheit einzuweihen, wovon Brianna jedoch vehement abrät. Sie konfrontiert Liam damit, dass dies Chiara nur zeigen würde, dass Ihre Alpträume, in denen schreckliche, blutsaugende Monster vorkommen, wahr und nicht nur Hirngespinste sind. Dies würde Sie entweder zerstören oder Sie dazu bringen, selbst nach dem Vampir zu suchen. Beides wären keine guten Optionen. Schließlich bittet Liam Sie darum, dass Brianna dem Mädchen beim nächsten Gespräch ausrichten soll, dass Er ein Freund der Familie ist und Sie deswegen unterstützt. Wenn Sie dies wünscht, kann Sie jederzeit Kontakt zu Ihm aufnehmen, doch muss der erste Schritt von Ihr ausgehen. So hofft Liam, dass Er Vertrauen zu Chiara aufbauen kann und Ihr eines Tages vielleicht doch die Wahrheit erzählen kann, allerdings erst, wenn Sie Ihn nicht mehr als Monster sehen würde. Brianna hält dies für einen vernünftigen Kompromiss und sagt zu, Ihr dies auszurichten. Im weiteren Gesprächsverlauf, erzählt Sie Liam noch, dass Sie glaubt zu wissen, welchen Vampir Er suche: Einen Ventrue, der sich vor 14 Jahren beim Prinzen von Atlanta unter dem Namen "Warren Dinklage" vorgestellt hatte. Er war irgendwann aufgrund seiner Trinkgewohnheiten und dubiosen Geschäfte zu einem Problem geworden und sollte beseitigt werden, verschwand jedoch, bevor die Obrigkeit sich seiner annehmen konnte. Zum ersten Mal hat Liam damit einen Namen, auf den Er seine weitere Suche fortsetzen kann. Damit ist Er Brianna äußerst dankbar und auch, als Sie anbietet, zukünftig ebenfalls ein Auge auf Chiara zu haben. Aus Dankbarkeit bietet Er der Parlamentärin seine Hilfe an, wenn Sie diese je brauchen sollte. Und tatsächlich geht Brianna Rivers auch direkt darauf ein: Sie erklärt Liam, dass Cassie Star, ein Klüngelmitglied von Ihm, am nächsten Abend aus der Stadt gebracht werden soll, zumindest für ein paar Tage. Grund hierfür sei die Tatsache, dass der Rat der Erstgeborenen den Tod Ihrer Erzeugerin, Aretha Naglbloom, beschlossen hat. Angeblich hat diese gegen mehrere Traditionen der Camarilla verstoßen und soll dafür nun zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Cassie jedoch soll nicht sterben und den Tod Ihrer Erzeugerin auch nicht mit ansehen. Daher soll Sie aus der Stadt gebracht werden, was der Seneschall veranlassen will. Brianna und auch Liam halten es jedoch für besser, wenn Sie bei den Leuten bleibt, die Sie kennt, da all das für Sie schwer zu verarbeiten sein wird. Liam sagt schließlich zu, dass Er bereit wäre, Cassie auf den Frachtauftrag für Oswald Stone mitzunehmen, für den Er drei Tage, zusammen mit Ricardo, nach Miami reisen will. Während der Fahrt könnten die Beiden Cassie zeigen, dass Sie in guten Händen ist und die Freundschaft zu Ihr vertiefen, damit der Schock über den Tod Ihrer Erzeugerin Sie nicht gänzlich überwältigen wird. Brianna hält dies für eine gute Idee und will den Seneschall von dem Vorhaben in Kenntnis setzen. Ehe die Beiden das Diner verlassen, äußert Brianna die Aussage, dass Liam eine gute Seele ist, auch wenn Er selbst dies vielleicht nicht so sehen mag. Liam beraumt daraufhin ein Treffen mit Ricardo und Cassie im Fiddler's Pub ein, um über den Auftrag und die Einzelheiten zu sprechen. Als die Drei sich vor der Tür zum Pub treffen, wird rasch deutlich, wie schwer Cassie es wirklich hat: Sie ist eine Internetberühmtheit und schafft es kaum in den Pub hinein vor aufdringlichen Fans. Ricardo ist es, der sich als Leibwächter ausgibt und Sie letztlich in den Pub bugsieren kann, in dem Liam bereits wartet. Der junge Ventrue benennt die Einzelheiten des Auftrags, tarnt das Ganze jedoch als wertvolle Lektion des Überlebens für Cassie. Er erwähnt Ihr gegenüber nicht, was der wahre Grund ist, warum Sie die Stadt verlassen soll. Als Sie mit Aretha telefoniert, um sich deren "Erlaubnis" einzuholen, nutzt Liam die Gelegenheit Ricardo in den wahren Sachverhalt einzuweihen. Ricardo erklärt, dass Aretha sehr eigenartig ist und Cassie wohl um jeden Preis von allem abschirmen will, was jedoch ein absolut untypisches Verhalten für einen Erzeuger ist. Wie sehr das schon funktioniert hat zeigt sich, als Cassie zurückkommt: Sie teilt mit, dass Ihre Erzeugerin Ihr verboten habe, sich auf so eine gefährliche Mission zu begeben. Liam, der fassungslos ist, wie hörig Cassie Ihrer Erzeugerin zu sein scheint, spricht ein Machtwort, was die junge Kainitin, zumindest nach außen hin, scheinbar überzeugt. Liam erklärt Beiden die Details des Auftrags: Die erste Etappe soll von Atlanta nach Jacksonville erfolgen, wo die drei Vampire den Tag verbringen werden. Liam hat bereits ein Telefonat mit Jason geführt und sich erkundigt, dass Kainiten, die nur auf der Durchreise sind, sich nicht in einer anderen Stadt beim Prinzen anmelden müssen. In der darauffolgenden Nacht soll die Fahrt nach Miami fortgesetzt und die betroffene Person am Flughafen abgeholt werden. Erneut mit der Zwischenetappe Jacksonville auf der Rückfahrt soll die Reise dann in insgesamt drei Nächten abgeschlossen werden. Nachdem die Pläne besprochen sind, trennt sich die Gruppe und tritt den Heimweg an. Liam macht sich einerseits Sorgen um Cassie und hat Mitleid mit Ihr, auf der anderen Seite erkennt Er das große Risiko welches Er eingeht, wenn Er eine so unerfahrene Vampirin auf einen Auftrag für den einflussreichen Oswald Stone mitnimmt. Dennoch kommt Er mit der Erkenntnis in seinem Apartment an, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Liam Skarsgård * Ricardo Lopez * Pete Hodge * Cassandra Brighton Antagonisten * Warren Dinklage (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Michael Fledger * Chiara Jones * Nick Drew (Erstauftritt) * Amely Bloomsdale (nur erwähnt) * Selina Williams (nur erwähnt) * Brianna Rivers * Conner Hills (Erstauftritt) * Gunther Witherbloom (Erstauftritt) * Ashley Greenwood (nur erwähnt) * Viona Ghost (nur erwähnt) * Aretha Naglbloom (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Es wird etabliert, dass das Lieblingslied von Selina Williams "You give Love a bad Name" von Bon Jovi ist, als Liam das Lied hört, um sich zu beruhigen. * In diesem Kapitel tötet Liam erstmals innerhalb der Handlung aktiv eine Person. * Pete's Erzeuger hat in dieser Episode seinen einzigen Handlungsauftritt. Er wird weder namentlich genannt, noch spricht Er während der Dauer der Begegnung mit Ricardo. Er ist lediglich anwesend.